Rosalee Calvert
Rosalee Calvert is a Fuchsbau, the sister of Frederick Calvert. Family *Frederick Calvert Background She used to be addicted to Jay for seven years, but Freddy got her clean, and while she was arrested several times for breaking and entering, she moved to Seattle. Island of Dreams After her brother was murdered, and she drove from Seattle to Portland, and interviewed by Nick and Hank. She goes to the shop, and once she sees the blood spot on the rug. She morphs, and she realizes Nick is a Grimm, and she unmorphs, and is very, very scared. She didn't realize that her brother was being supplied by Geiers and sold human organs until Nick told her. She then is introduced to Monroe and after Nick discovers Jay, she says she will search every drug a Wesen would kill for, and before she allows Monroe to leave, she morphs and he morphs to make sure if Monroe is a Grimm or a Wesen. Later, as Rosalee cuts open boxes, she hears and smells two Skalengecks and hides as the two lizards search for Jay, when her phone rings, and they search, as she quietly tries to escape, but the two Skalengecks surround her, and as she runs up, one punches through the wall, tripping Rosalee, who stabs him with her box cutter, running out of the shop and blocks the door. Running to her brothers house. She then is picked up by the police and is curious how Nick works as a police officer with no one knowing. She then asks for Monroe to spend the night at her house to protect her, and he does. In the morning, she wakes up Monroe, who turns into a Blutbad and she gives him coffee, but goes back to the shop, and Monroe comes too. Sergent Wu enters the shop, bu collapses, and his face has giant welts on it, as Rosalee tries to cure him, and makes him drink the curing potion, and later, reveals that it worked, and brings him to his apartment. Afterwards, she is questioned by Nick if she ever did jay, and she admits she was hooked for seven years, and knows where to find The Island of Dreams. She goes, and gets two tickets for the Island of Dreams from Cecil, who flirts with her a bit before she stays in the car. When Monroe is held at gunpoint by Joshua Hall, Rosalee grabs a brick and hits him with it, saving Monroe's life. Later, Monroe goes to the shop, which she decided to keep open, and is given flowers, and Monroe sticks around to help her put thr shop back up. The Thing with Feathers This episode, Rosalee is seen with Monroe at the spice shop putting things up back onto the shelf. She gets a book about Unbezahlbar, andafter she says it produces something like an egg, she a Monroe smile and chuckle. Later, she is FaceTimed by Nick, and helps him get the Unbezahlbar out of Robin safley, and she and Monroe are amazed at Nick's skill. Love Sick Rosalee is aksed for Nick's help, and after searching through a book for an antidote for hours, she finds the combination, and gives the curing potion to Wu, and it works. However, it won't work on Hank, and tells Nick that the only way to break the curse is to have the Hexenbiest ingest his blood. It works, and Nick turns Adalind into a Human. She is releaved then. Cat and Mouse She harbors Ian Harmon one of the leaders of the Lauffer, and her ex-boyfriend, from Edgar Waltz, who is trying to kill Ian. Woman in Black